Folies Nocturnes
by Elowlie
Summary: Résumé : Suite de minis One Shot dont le thème récurant sera les diverses occupations nocturnes de Zoro et Sanji, plus ou moins coquines, selon l'idée… x)
1. Así que baillar conmigo

**« Folies Nocturnes »**

* * *

**Résumé : Suite de minis One Shot dont le thème récurant sera les diverses occupations nocturnes de Zoro et Sanji, plus ou moins coquines, selon l'idée… x)**

**Disclaimer : Zoro et Sanji sont toujours à Eiichiro Oda et l'autel sacrificiel est toujours en service ! Alors prenez bien garde à vous ! **

**Note : Toutes les histoires qui suivront, n'ont aucun rapport les unes avec les autres, ce n'est qu'une suite illogique d'idées jeter sur le papier, ne m'en voulez pas si ça n'a ni queue, ni tête, c'est juste du tout moi xD**

**La publication de cette série sera surement TRES étalée dans le temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas de n'y voir aucune régularité x)**

**Note 2 : Comme pour mon dernier OS « Une énième prise de bec… », l'illustration est de moi, alors ne vous étonnez pas non plus de sa « qualité »… xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**« Así que bailar conmigo… »***

Il pleuvait, le ciel nocturne était dense, la rue pavée seulement éclairée par quelques lumières ici et là.

Zoro et Sanji étaient les derniers de l'équipage à rentrer au Sunny après une soirée plus que bien arrosée.

Le cuistot, tenant mal l'alcool, titubait, trébuchant tous les deux mètres, rattrapé par le bretteur qui veillait au grain sans en avoir l'air et rallant après le blond qui avait fortement abusé du rhum.

Sanji, dont la boisson mettait la sensibilité à fleur de peau, affichait une expression boudeuse.

« T'façon, je l'vois bien… Tu m'aimes plus ! »

Zoro fut tellement pris au dépourvu par cette réaction, plus qu'enfantine, qu'il resta un instant bouche bée avant de se reprendre.

« Oï ! Mais putain Cook ! Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que Laboon, bordel ! »

Sanji s'était figé en plein milieu du chemin. Soudain très sérieux et dégageant une sensualité à toute épreuve, il tendit une main vers Zoro.

« Alors, danse avec moi… »

Le bretteur aurait voulu répliquer qu'il faisait nuit noire… Qu'il pleuvait… Qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du passage… Qu'il était hors de question qu'il danse ! Mais son corps, pris d'une multitude de sensations à cette demande, semblait s'être animé contre sa propre volonté.

Alors il s'approcha du cuistot, les yeux rivés, ancrés dans les siens, prit sa main dans la sienne, se serra tout contre lui et, dans un geste autoritaire et assuré, déposa fermement la deuxième au creux de la taille fine qui s'offrait à lui…

Tango !...

XxXxX

_*Alors danse avec moi…_


	2. Fringale Nocturne

**« Folies Nocturnes »**

* * *

**Note**** : Et une petite folie nocturne pour faire patienter en attendant que je trouve l'inspiration pour mon autre suite… xD**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**« Fringale nocturne… »**

Sanji ouvrit un œil. Quatre heures du matin… Si tôt et pourtant le sommeil l'avait déserté, cédant sa place à une putain de pulsion qui ne voulait pas le quitter !

Se tournant sur le côté, il regarda Zoro qui dormait paisiblement. Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de le réveiller…

Il se redressa et baissa délicatement la couverture pour dévoiler le corps parfaitement musclé de son amant, qu'il contempla, laissant ses yeux se poser sur le sexe caché à sa vue par le tissu du sous-vêtement.

Sanji se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de faire glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le membre. S'il était assez doux, peut-être ne le réveillerait-il pas ?

Zoro frissonna sous la caresse qui s'était pourtant faite aérienne. Le cuistot retint son souffle. S'il tentait quoi que se soit, il le réveillerait à coup sûr… Tant pis, là, tout de suite, cet être presque nu devant lui ne faisait qu'attiser son envie, son désir…

Retirant son propre caleçon, il se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps endormi et lécha avidement deux de ses doigts, avant d'en faire entrer un en sa propre intimité. Le second rejoignit bien vite le premier alors qu'il s'efforçait de retenir le plus possible ses gémissements.

N'y tenant plus, il dénuda avec précaution le sexe de Zoro et l'humidifia de sa langue avec autant de douceur que s'il s'agissait du plus délicat des bonbons.

Enfin satisfait de lui, il s'empala dessus, les joues rougies, un soupir de contentement s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, quand un ricanement le surprit.

« Tu t'amuses bien, Ero-Cook ?... »

Zoro affichait un large sourire qui en disait long. Il attrapa son cuistot à bras le corps et, l'embrassant avec fougue, inversa leurs positions pour dominer la situation.

Il avait très faim tout d'un coup. Le reste de la nuit allait être mouvementée… pour leur plus grand plaisir.


	3. Baiser Mortel

**« Folies Nocturnes »**

* * *

**Note**** : Alors ce soir je vous sers un « baiser de cinéma », Nathdawn me l'avait demandé comme cadeau de Noël, cadeaux qui arrive un peu en retard à cause du réveillon et tout et tout mais on dit bien "mieux vaut tard que jamais", non ? ^^**

**J'espère que ça te plaira Nath, que ça vous plaira à toutes et tous et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour… vous verrez bien xD**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**« Baiser Mortel »**

Il faisait nuit noire. Le ciel et la mer étaient déchaînés. Une pluie battante se déversait sans relâche sur la falaise.

C'est là que, trempés jusqu'aux os, Sanji et Zoro se trouvaient, face à face, tendus à l'extrême, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulait rompre le contact, s'y raccrochant, y cherchant une toute dernière lueur d'espoir à laquelle s'agripper.

Peine perdue. Leur décision était prise, ils ne pouvaient pas faire marche arrière. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution, ils le savaient. Ils devaient le faire sinon tout serait perdu. Plus rien ne subsisterait…

Zoro fit un pas, réduisant ainsi la distance entre eux à néant. Il encercla fermement la taille du cuistot de ses bras puissants, dans une étreinte à laquelle rien ni personne ne pourrait échapper.

Leurs visages étaient ruisselants et leurs traits crispés. Douleur et tristesse se lisaient dans les deux pupilles qui se scrutaient.

« Zoro, je… »

Le bretteur le fit taire d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, les scellant. Coupant court à toute conversation inutile et superflue. Les mots n'avaient plus leur place. Les regards et les gestes suffisaient amplement, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Zoro fit passer ses mains sur la peau de Sanji jusqu'à capturer sa mâchoire. Il posa son front sur le sien, laissant leurs nez glisser l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas un seul instant.

Entre leurs bouches, les derniers millimètres furent franchis, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler, se caresser sensuellement, s'apprivoiser une toute dernière fois.

Le baiser était doux, presque chaste, puis cherchant encore un peu plus de ces sensations enivrantes qu'ils aimaient tant, les lèvres se goûtèrent, s'attrapant, cherchant à capturer l'autre elles ne voulaient plus se séparer.

Leurs langues se joignirent donc au tendre ballet, danse lancinante dans laquelle la fièvre faisait lentement sa place, se nichant au creux des deux corps assoiffés l'un de l'autre.

Un ardent brasier prenait vie dans cet échange envoutant, déchainant leur passion, laissant libre cours à cette envie de dominer, de posséder, bataillant vaillamment dans un secret espoir que la fin ne viendrait jamais.

Alors le feu perdit de sa vigueur et, à regrets, ce baiser aux saveurs iodées se fit plus calme, redevenant tendre, laissant un goût amer se mêler au sel qui venait d'on ne savait où et dont on se fichait éperdument tellement la souffrance et le vide se faisaient en leurs cœurs.

Zoro y mit pourtant un terme, reposa son front contre son homologue, lassant glisser encore une fois leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, sa main gauche toujours sur la joue de Sanji, ses doigts s'entremêlant aux mèches blondes.

Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre, besoin l'un de l'autre… C'est pourtant sans plus y penser, au risque de se rétracter, que sa main droite avait atteint la poignée de l'un de ses katanas, le sortant de son fourreau dans un geste démesurément lent.

La seconde suivante, l'arme était fichée dans le corps de Sanji. D'un geste vif, précis. D'un geste ne laissant aucune chance à la douleur de faire son chemin.

Les yeux écarquillés, le cuistot n'eut que le temps d'esquisser un dernier sourire alors que le sang perlait déjà au coin de sa bouche.

Les éclairs, le grondement du tonnerre, la folie des éléments, le chaos ambiant… Tout cessa en un instant et les nuages laissèrent place à l'aube naissante, éclairant la scène de ses fins rais de lumière.

Les enrailles de Zoro se tordaient de douleur, le déchirant de l'intérieur, l'assaillant de sensations et de sentiments tous plus effroyables les uns que les autres.

La vie avait déjà quitté Sanji, le bretteur l'accompagnant, de sa main libre accrochée à son dos, dans sa chute, l'installant contre ses genoux.

Tous deux étaient morts en cet instant fatidique. L'un physiquement, l'autre mentalement, y laissant son âme, ses rêves, y perdant tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher en ce monde.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant du regard, scrutant cet œil si bleu, maintenant si vide, n'y rencontrant que le brouillard.

De son bandana, il essuya sa lame avant de remettre le tout en place puis, finalement, clore les paupières restées ouvertes.

Zoro souleva le corps inerte dans ses bras, au plus près de son torse, comme pour tenter de garder les dernières onces de chaleur dans celui de son cuistot.

Le bord de la falaise ne se trouvait qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Pas après pas, il recula, gardant à l'œil le fin sourire qui ne s'était pas estompé. Un dernier pas. Le vide. Une dernière pensée. Un murmure.

« Love-cook, j'arrive… »


	4. Douceur Brute

**« Folies Nocturnes »**

* * *

**Note**** : Voici une toute petite folie pour adoucir les angles de la précédente, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous ai autant plu malgré la fin… Et puis, je n'ai aucune menace de mot, donc c'est parfait ! xD**

**Aller, je vous laisse avec celle-ci x3**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**« Douceur brute. »**

Sanji dormait mal ces derniers temps et Zoro l'avait remarqué. Alors, contrairement à leurs habitudes, cette nuit, il était resté près de lui, feignant s'être endormi directement après leurs ébats.

Au petit matin, quand le cuistot se réveilla à moitié allongé sur le bretteur, la tête bien calée sur ses pectoraux, tout près de son cou, Zoro ne dormait déjà plus, le contemplant patiemment, et lui demanda, l'air faussement renfrogné, s'il avait bien dormi.

« Oui, comme un bébé. »

Sanji lui avait répondu, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que la bouche de Zoro s'étirait en son coin, lui répliquant à son tour, sur un ton entre la blague, l'attendrissement et la pique bien placée.

« La prochaine fois, tu feras sans moi, Love-Cook, car perso, j'ai super mal dormi coincé là, sans pouvoir bouger ! Puis, tu prends toute la place… »

À ces mots, il le serra tout de même un peu plus fort contre son corps nu, profitant encore un peu de leur chaleur nocturne.


End file.
